


Don’t Look

by khrom



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Kind of ooc petra, Loss, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Unrequited Crush, pls don’t leave, slight ooc erwin, slight petra x levi but it’s onesided soo, slight reader x erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-07-29 19:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khrom/pseuds/khrom
Summary: Sometimes life gives us situations that we can’t help but look at.A cliché story of Levi Ackerman and Reader, facing the difficulties of life alone and together.





	1. desires.

Unlike the many other girls who adored him, she was noticeably different. Petra admired her superior because she thought that he was the epitome of a perfect man. She was willingly ready to give up for life for him even if he didn’t return the feelings. Although the ravenette cared for her like the rest of his squad, her undying obedience and reliance irked him. 

Squad Leader [F/N] was the utmost opposite of the ginger. Despite the horrifying demeanor he gave off, [F/N] wasn’t taken aback by it and completely adapted to it. Levi, in actuality, hoped that the others would talk to him like a normal person regardless of rank difference and the atmosphere he gave off. With the exception of Erwin and Hanji, all the other cadets were terrified of him. The fact that she also saw him and herself as equals relieved him. 

On expeditions, he would spectate her sometimes. Her independence and courageousness captivated him. On certain occasions, she would go off of formation just to protect her squad. After they would get back to the castle, Erwin and her would have a talk in his office. The blond commander reminds her that they cannot risk the death of more cadets, and the insufferable truth that she will end up getting a new set of people in the future. 

It broke her heart, that death would ultimately take her comrades away from her, and that she would have to start back at square one at deepening a relationship. She began to become conscious of her loneliness and it succumbed her slowly. 

Levi was aware that he was a broken man as well. Before his current squad, he had lost many others he made connections with. Ever since the unforgettable death of his dear friends Isabel and Farlan, he knew that dying was inevitable in the field that he was in. For the first time in a long while, when he started noticing [F/N], he wanted to know more about her. He wanted to share a love he’s been waiting to give. He wanted to be her reason to live on in this cruel world, and vice versa; to see what the future held for both of them. 

-

“Thank you for helping us, Squad Leader,” Petra quietly says while cleaning the floors of the castle.

“No problem. And you can call me [F/N],” the latter responds with a smile. 

While scrubbing the floors till their knuckles turned white, sounds of footsteps resonate through the hall. It was none other than the infamous Captain Levi Ackerman checking on his squad to see how shitty their cleaning was. One, two, three, four… five people? He immediately recognized who it was; no cadet would ever disobey his command with the exception of _ her_.

“Squad Leader [F/N], what are you doing here?” he asks, irritated.

She rises from her squatting position, placing the wet rag onto the floor, and removes the cloth covering her mouth.

“No need for the formalities, Levi. Is it wrong to be helping other people?”

Petra continues her cleaning and cowers in fear, waiting for her Captain to yell at her newly made friend. 

He grits in teeth in anger, but sighs. He’s had this conversation with her too many times. 

“Tch, continue helping if you like. I’m not responsible if Erwin beats your ass when you don’t finish your paperwork like you’re supposed to.” 

“Yeah, yeah, Mr. Grumpy Pants.” She returns to her previous position and continues to help Petra. 

After the short man left, Petra sighs greatly and loosens up. 

“How are you able to talk to Captain Levi like that… so casually? Are you not scared?” 

“Well… when I used to be a cadet a few years back, I would often spar with Levi because everyone else was easy to beat. He would always win, but I thought we were pretty close at skill.”

“I would never want to fight you then! Haha.”

“I also saw Levi’s outer shell was like my dad as well — quite demanding and demeaning. But as I got to know him better, he’s actually quite caring; I found out we have common interests! Unlike him, my father would be a bit verbally and physically abusive, and as I grew older, I didn’t want to tolerate it anymore. I taught myself to defend myself from him and got to where I am now. You could say I’m used to it. 

When I finally became a Squad Leader and got an office, uh… let’s just say my cleanliness wasn’t the best. When I would be late for breakfast, Levi would come in and wake me up, insulting me at how messy my room was. After I got ready, he had already started organizing my papers and books that were in random places. He does that every time.” A light blush covers [F/N]’s cheeks. 

“I’m sorry that happened to you, but I’m glad you’re here now and I got to meet you. Captain Levi has never showed us that side of him before, but I hope he will soon… Say, can I ask you something?”

“Anything.”

“How do I become closer to Captain Levi too?”

-

4AM. Baggy eyes. Slumped posture. Lazy writing.

She still doesn’t understand how she manages to maintain that easygoing energy around the others with such little sleep. Just as the drowsiness was about to overcome her body, her office door opens with a small creek. A small, but muscular figure in his regular clothes under the door frame. 

“Oi,” he calls out. She snaps out of her trance and straightens her back quickly. “Go to bed. 

She lets out a lengthy yawn. “I’ve still got paperwork to finish. 

“And?”

“Erwin.”

“Tch, I told you so. You shouldn’t have been helping clean. You know you have other duties to do. You’re not just a regular cadet anymore.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Levi. Why are you even here?”

“To tell you to go to bed. What else?”

“Just gonna stay here until I do so?”

“Perhaps.”

“Fine.” She gets up from her chair and heads to her bedroom to change into her sleeping clothes. As she removed herself from her papers, Levi walked toward her desk and took a seat. When she returned to see what he was doing, Levi was already filling out the required information and putting the finished papers in her messy stack. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” 

“Filling out your papers. What else do you think?”

“I thought you were just stopping by to tell me to sleep, not do this as well!”

“Is it wrong to be helping other people? Just listen to your superior’s orders for once, idiot.”

Taken aback by his response, she finally gives in and heads back into her bedroom. She blows out the candle before she engulfs herself in her sheets. 

“Thank you, Levi,” she says from a distance before succumbing to slumber. 

“Don’t mention it,” he murmurs. 

In the morning, Hanji finds Levi on the other side of her beloved friends’ bed, a distance separating them.


	2. departure.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes life takes friends away and gives them to someone else.

Two singular candles light up the dark kitchen. A filled canister with tea leaves is the only ingredient occupying the table, alongside a cup filled with hot water. 

“Levi only likes plain tea; not many cadets know that,” [F/N] says as she instructs Petra on how to make Levi’s tea. “Levi often makes his own tea, but when I was a cadet, I would feel nice and make it for him.” She winks playfully at the grateful ginger. “Sometimes I would do it for less chores, which worked half of the time. Otherwise, I would use it as an excuse to go see him. Since I’m a Squad Leader now, I’m too busy to do it, so I’m passing it onto you.”

“Ah, thank you! The others and I tried to figure out how to make it the way he likes it. After a while, we gave up and decided to accept his disappointed reaction.” Petra shrugs her shoulders in relief, finally believing she was going to be validated by her superior.

“You’re welcome.”

“I’ll bring this to him now!”

“State your name and business,” a monotonous voice comes from the other side of the door. 

“[F/N] — your favorite person in the world!” the Squad Leader replies loudly. 

“Not wrong about that,” he murmurs under his breath, continuing to fill out papers.

“What was that?!” she says as she barely hears him.

“Nothing. Just come in and stop shouting. You’re going to wake people up, idiot.”

“That’s all you had to say, Levi.”

She opens the door into his dimly lit room and lies on the couch by his desk. Her eyes catch a cup of his favorite tea, and she smiles deviously.

“Which cadet brought you your tea today?” She asks.

“Petra.”

“How is it?”

“Decent, but tolerable. All those other brats make it shit.”

“Because they don’t know how you like it.”

“And you do?”

“Of course. You told me you like it plain.”

“You’re right. I remember now. Maybe you should cause more trouble and get demoted. Then I can get the non-shitty tea from you.”

“Very funny. I can make all the tea you want, Levi. I’m just busy.”

“What are you doing here anyways?”

“I can’t sleep again. I would hang out with Hanji, but she’s probably pulling an all nighter and would make me help her. Erwin, well, I’m kind of awkward with him.” 

“And what makes you think I’m the better choice between the two of them?”

“I trust you, wholeheartedly. I feel better when I’m with you than with them.”

Unbeknownst, a third presence lurked outside of the door, putting their ear against the wood. Anger and jealousy sparked within them as they tried to keep quiet listening to their higher-ranking superiors.

“As do I then.”

Picking herself up from a squatting position and removing her ear, Petra stormed discreetly back to her room, cunningly motivated.

The next week consisted of Levi not making his own tea, but rather Petra. Most of the time, he would question her and ask why she wasn’t doing her duties. Petra would use the excuse of wanting to know her Captain more. Their conversations were uncomfortable as if you were listening to crickets. It gave Levi an unpleasant time; Petra found it as an absolute win, but ended up getting kicked out after being sent back to clean or something. 

[F/N] would try to visit her short friend, but the ginger would always be in his office “talking” to him. When Petra wasn’t there and [F/N] wanted to visit her friend, she would find him irritatingly looking at his papers and writing furiously. 

“Get out.”

“Can’t I just say hi?” She sadly says through the slit of the door. 

“No, now get the fuck out.” 

Not wanting to face his wrath, she closes the door silently and heads back to her office. Just as she was about to start filling out documents, Petra comes in with a slightly sad look on her face and takes a seat somewhere. 

“Hey, Petra,” the Squad Leader greets.

“Hey, [F/N].”

“Where’s your cheery voice?” She asks worryingly. “What’s wrong?”

“Captain is angry at me for some reason.”

“Well, what’d you say?”

“I asked if he was a thug in the Underground.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, then he threw me out of his office.”

“Oh god, that’s bad.”

“Why?”

“He doesn’t like being reminded of his past. It brings back bad memories and feelings.” Petra covers her face in embarrassment and panics. “Don’t worry about it. He’ll cool off sooner or later and you’ll be able to apologize.”

“Will just an apology work?”

“Not exactly. You could probably clean the whole castle and bring him tea like always. I’m sure that’ll be enough.”

“Alright, thank you.”

Petra is seemingly forgiven the next day as the Squad leader attempts to visit Levi.

As the months passed, every bit of regret progressively tore at her. If she had known it would result like this, her hands would’ve been holding onto the feather, filling out the documents Erwin assigned her that day she started talking to the ginger. She hated herself for being so selfless. 

The only thing Petra talks about is Levi. “Oh, he’s so handsome” or, “He complimented me on my tea the other day!”. She hates to be rude, so she responds nicely and encouragingly, “Told you it would work! He also likes this as well…I think you could pull it off.” Oh, her goddamn mouth. Why did she have to be so nice? Inevitably, the two steadily became more distant. From time to time, they exchanged a few words but only involving other advice, Petra’s trivial accomplishments, and duties they shared. 

With losing her short-lived friendship with Petra, she was now being deprived of a more important relationship involving Levi. No more “brat” or “idiot”, just, “Oi, Squad Leader [F/N]” or silence, and they would discuss nothing more than upcoming expeditions and the incoming cadets in meetings. 

Losing two friends, she began to feel lonely. Hanji was too occupied with her Titans Sonny and Bean, and Erwin was busy with fulfilling his Commander duties.

And sometimes, Petra obsessively discusses about her “special” interactions and desires with her Captain.

“He said I did a good job cleaning!”, “He complimented me during training yesterday!”, and most upsetting — “I wrote my father a letter, writing to him that I wanted to marry Captain Levi.”

To finally see what the outcome was — was it worth it? Getting one’s heart vigorously hurt and tossed aside to bleed by a person who was a supposed friend? 

“Please make me your Maid of Honor then if he accepts,” she manages to say on the verge of tearing up.

“Of course.”

She soon becomes too exhausted and unmotivated to complete her paperwork.

“Say, does anything look wrong with [F/N], Levi?” Hanji asks quietly as she takes a glimpse at her peer. Erwin becomes curious as well and glances. Her hair is messy and unbrushed, lightly picking at her soup. Slight bags are present and the light in her eyes are gone. 

“No, isn’t she always like that?” The ravenette comments, not looking. 

“She’s usually all talkative, but it’s so weird to see her quiet.”

“Hanji’s right,” Erwin agrees, “Something’s off.”

“Let’s go visit her later, Erwin. I’ll bring Moblit as well. Levi?”

“Busy with paperwork.”

“You’re always doing that. Try doing something fun once in a while.”

“No.”

“Alright, suit yourself.”

Deep down, Levi feels regret and is angered by the fact that he’s not willing to go with them. He’s sure the reason why [F/N] is feeling this way is because of Petra. He spends another night distracting his thoughts with paperwork, but is ultimately left haunted by her—Petra.

Levi feels bad for his ginger subordinate. Not because she fails so badly at wooing him, it’s because she is oblivious to the fact that he doesn’t desire her. Something within him, strange enough, doesn’t want to act against her, and force the woman out of his office when she attempts to make small talk. At least she’s content with responses like, “Yeah”, or, “Hm”. 

He can’t damage their relationship either due to risk during expeditions. Petra is a sensitive woman, he knows, and the result of rejection would not land well with her. Levi needs her to be obedient to him because one wrong move could lead to many casualties. Distractions are a big risk factor. 

In short, Levi is annoyed by his squad member. The woman reminds him of when he used to live in the Underground as a thug; stealing and killing and trying to not get caught by the Military Police. The thought of being forever trapped down there was a constant internal struggle Levi was challenged with. He believed it was going to be his resting place. 

But he managed to get out thanks to Erwin, even if events didn’t go the way he wanted to. Anger and death all meant nothing in the end; everyone eventually moves on, living their lives as it once was before the tragedy again and again. His comrades didn’t die in vain.

In truth, each human is a slave to something — good or bad. Petra, in this case, is undoubtedly plagued by her love of Levi. Although Petra is a good cadet, she constantly seeks his approval and acceptance from him, believing it will make her feel better. 

She is merely a bird in a cage with no worries of ever being freed. She is only satisfied with praise from her beloved superior, which feeds her addiction. 

That night he passes by [F/N]’s room. He presses his ear against her door. He hears her gasp for air and sniffling. Accidentally leaning too much, the door makes a creak.

Her sounds stop. “Go away,” she says loud enough so he can hear her. “Please.”

His footsteps decrescendo down the hallway back to his office. 

When the 104th Trainee Squad finally came along, [F/N] was excited to welcome and get to know them. Seeing only a small amount was no surprise to her. Ranked third in her class, the other top two joined whichever branch they decided. A few of her other classmates decided to stay. What a waste of talent, she thought as she saw them walk out when Commander Erwin came on stage. Therefore, she came to the conclusion that only pussies joined the Garrison or the Military Police. 

Walking down the dimly lit stairs toward the cellar the Titan Shifter was held in, she catches sight of Erwin in a chair and Levi leaning against the wall. The curious woman takes a seat on one of the stairs and listens to the boy. He sounds barbaric and crazy when he states his wish to the two men. Even Levi wouldn’t be able to take out all the Titans without help from other soldiers.

After the blond commander and his short right-hand-man finish speaking to the aspiration-filled boy, she gets up from her sitting position and heads down the stairs.

“Sir,” she salutes Erwin.

“[F/N],” he greets with her smile, then proceeding to exit the prison. 

Levi stops following and grabs the woman by the wrist before she gets any more near the boy. 

“What are you doing here?” He asks sternly.

“To give him a warm welcome rather than intimidating one. And—“ she responds sarcastically before pausing, forcefully yanking her wrist out of Levi’s iron grip. Her [E/C] eyes make strong eye contact with his stoic grey ones. “Let go of me.” 

“How did you even get in? Only Erwin and I are only supposed to be here.”

“Oh, y’know… same old, same old.”

“Tch, you never listen, do you?”

“What an astute observation, sir! Would you like a gold star?”

“Tea, rather.”

“Petra’ll get that for you when you return.”

He looks away from her after she makes that remark.

“...”

“You should be on your way then. Wouldn’t want to miss her delicious tea, would you?”

“Just shut up already,” he says, starting to walk up the stairs to the exit. 

“You know I never do.” The two part ways, going in the opposite direction. Once she makes it down to the bottom, she hears a feminine voice from afar, “How was it, Captain?” His response is inaudible after. 

The scratch of the chair catches the boy’s attention. She brings the furniture closer to the impenetrable bars, and smiles at him warmly. 

“Sorry you’re locked up in here, but we have to take precautionary measures and the government is a bit biased. What’s your name?”

“Eren. Eren Jaeger.”

“So you’re Dr. Jaeger’s son? He was such a big help during the huge epidemic. How is he?”

“Well, unfortunately, I’m not sure where he is right now.”

“Oh, I’m sorry for asking. Must be hard on you, isn’t it?”

“Sort. What’s your name as well?”

“[F/N] [L/N]. If you join the Survey Corps, I’m ranked as a Squad Leader, but you can call me by my first name. I’m not a big fan of formalities.”

“Thanks, [F/N].”

“No problem, Eren. I hope to know more about you in the future. Upon first glance, you don’t look too interesting, but with the recent news going around, you’re a hot topic! So, tell me about yourself.”

Thankfully, this year, on mere chance, the Corps had been blessed with the infamous Titan Shifter, who was currently on trial. Had it not been for his terrifying driving dream — to eradicate all Titans from the face of the earth — he would’ve ended up with less grueling tasks. But she knows, for sure, that at least Hanji is the most excited about him joining.

Watching Levi beat the kid on trial was unbearable; knowing that he received Humanity’s Strongest’s notorious kicks to the body was more insufferable than hearing the priests speak. What she would’ve done was beat the priests instead, but it would be certainly bound that Erwin would have another thorough talk with her… and a probable demotion, which she wouldn’t mind except for the embarrassment from her peers after. However, she understands it was necessary to prove that the boy was no harm to humanity. 

“Will you let him join my squad?” She asks Erwin as they sit at a table together. Her head lazily rests in her right palm while her left lightly taps the table out of boredom. She gazes at the people exiting the building through the window.

“It’s not a bad idea,” the commander responds, “You would seem like a good match.”

“Of course I am. We’re basically best friends!”

“Is that why you went down to see him? ”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I hate to break it to you, but I’m leaning more on giving him to Levi.”

“What?!” The chair screeches against the floorboard, and she rises up from her previous position with an irritated look on her face. 

“[F/N], please.”

She sits back down. 

“I hesitate to give him to Hanji because she would be doing experiments on him twenty-four-seven.”

“You’re right.”

“You’re skilled, but less demanding of such. We still don’t know what Eren may be capable of, and he may be unaware of that as well. Levi’s one of our best soldiers along with his hand-selected squad. Having them watch over Eren would be ideal.” 

“He sounds like a broken boy from what he’s told me.”

“Is that so?”

“Lost his mother from the invasion of Shiganshina, doesn’t know where his father is, and has a friend that treats him like a baby and another who shares the same dream — to visit the ocean.”

“They sound curious, just as I was back then, wondering if anything is outside those Walls.”

“You’ve given up on it?”

“I don’t know yet.” 

“Well, if you ever do pick that shorty and he fails, you can always give Eren to me.” She removes herself from the chair and heads towards the door to exit. Before she leaves, Erwin reminds her, “You know Levi never fails.”

“Well aware,” she replies, angry and disappointed.

Before she leaves the room, the tall commander calls out her name causing her to turn around to face him. She un-furrows her brows and leaves a calm expression.

“Hanji, Moblit, and I are going out to town some time this week. Would you like to tag along?”

“Just you three? No Levi?”

“Yes, you know how he is.” 

“I would like that, Commander.”

“Erwin when we’re alone.”

“Erwin.”

The blonde man gives a smile.


	3. saudade.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes we long for something that isn’t there anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sau·da·de  
/souˈdädə/  
noun  
a feeling of longing, melancholy, or nostalgia that is supposedly characteristic of the Portuguese or Brazilian temperament.

Was it that he was inexperienced with love? That he didn’t know how to convey his feelings to others the way he wanted to? Why did he have to put on such a stoic face all the time and scare people? Petra, in innumerable ways, has shown herself to be utterly devoted to him — bringing him his tea, cleaning until her hands were calloused, and talking to him. Was he supposed to feel something towards her though?

Gratefulness, of course; maybe if she wasn’t enrolled in the military branch, the castle would be more dirty than it already was. But Levi is an abled man who is renowned for being a clean freak and making his tea the way he wants it to be. 

When he looks at her hazel eyes they scream for reciprocity, while his wants nothing to do with her. But Levi decides to experiment with Petra. He’s curious to what the “butterflies in my stomach” are, or the rapid heart rate when you’re near someone you like. What was it about feeling so many emotions—compassion, anger—with one person? 

He felt like no one else could emulate the love his mother gave him when she was still alive. To provide for the both of them, even if it meant that she starved while he ate; even if it meant she selling her body to men, and leaving him alone to live in the world.

  
  
  


“[F/N]?” Erwin calls out for her attention. “Are you ready? Moblit and Hanji are already outside preparing their horses.”

“Yeah, let’s go.” The chair that was once being occupied became empty as she followed Erwin to where Hanji and Moblit were. The walk to where the other two were was more uncomfortable than what she was expecting, but she decided to strike up a conversation with the tall commander.

“So…” she starts, “Where are we going?”

“Hanji will tell you. I left it up to her because she’s a ‘party animal’...? Is that what you call it?”

“Your terminology is correct. And I do suppose she is one since she is kind of…” [F/N] holds her index by her temple, and makes circles with it. Erwin chuckles slightly. 

“Even though she is, it has helped us understand what we haven’t yet discovered.”

“That’s true.”

The two finally make it outside with Hanji and Moblit on their horses. “What took you so long?!” The scientist yells out from a distance.

“I was getting ready! Sorry!” 

“Just get on your horses already and let’s go!” Hanji let’s put an excited scream causing her horse to go wild. Moblit, basically Hanji’s caretaker, attempts to calm down the animal by cooing it. 

  
  


She recognizes the way they’re all going. Was she really going back? 

“Hanji!” 

“[F/N]!”

“Where are we going?!”

“Trost!”

  
  


The sun was just above the large wall, shining ever so greatly like it always has. Kid’s voices were bouncing against the stone buildings and their running footsteps flashing amongst the cobblestone. The memories that took place in her hometown District were not ones she was fond of. There’s still the woman selling food at a stand just like many others, but her baby wasn’t there anymore. Her face was starting to sag and wrinkles were occupying her cheeks and forehead. Stands had new people running it. But it hasn’t changed one bit. 

And then there was a child amongst the crowd -- a small boy with a tote bag around his right shoulder, glancing left and right, with his eyes looking for something in particular. A small smile came across the young boy’s face when he finally found what he had been looking for. He runs up to the stand and an older woman smiles back at him with familiarity. After they chat, the boy purchases her potatoes and fruits, and leaves into an alleyway probably back to his home. 

Her heart starts to ache greatly after the boy exits her vision, and thoughts of the past come in like a tsunami. She saw herself through the boy, doing the same as she did every other day to provide for her and her father.

_ “I hate you.” _

_ “You’re so fucking useless!” _

_ “I wish you were never--” _

“Hellooooo, Earth to [F/N],” Hanji calls out to get her attention, waving her rough hands in front of the other Squad Leader’s face.. 

She sees Erwin, Moblit, and Hanji in front and looking at her amongst a moving crowd. 

“You seem awfully out of it today, [F/N]. Are you alright?” Erwin asks worried. 

“Never better,” she manages to blurt out.

“Are you sure? We could go find somewhere to sit,” says Moblit.

“I’m good, really. Let’s just walk around more.”

By the end of the day, the four settle into a semi-busy restaurant for dinner. After a while, Hanji decides to go roam around before they leave, and as always, Moblit accompanies her to make sure that any shenanigans don’t commence. The Squad Leader was left with Erwin, who was somewhat being bombarded with compliments and ridicules from the other customers. She takes a deep sigh, and shrugs her shoulders greatly, grateful that the day had finally come to an end. 

She wanted this mini excursion with her peers to be fun. How could she not enjoy the day? Eating meals instead of the stale bread and soup back at HQ, or just having a break away from the pressures of being apart of the military. The thought of just being isolated in her office, and bed most definitely, comforted her more than going out. What was wrong with her? Why did she have to be such a burden? Why—?

Erwin calls her name out again. Her hands, once tightly gripping the ceramic filled with a beverage, loosen and she gives him her attention. He has that concerned look on his face again, with his thick eyebrows furrowed and icy blue eyes demanding a less vague answer. 

“I’m sorry for asking again, but are you alright?” 

“Yes, I’m fi—“

“Don’t lie.”

She takes another deep sigh, and gives into the man, not making eye contact with him anymore.

“No, no, I’m not.”

“Why is that?”

She’s hesitant to tell him. She’s not as close to him as she _ was _to Levi. She’s scared. Before a word escapes her mouth, he says, “I don’t want to pry. But you’ve been looking down lately and haven’t been yourself; Hanji and I have noticed. You’ve been less cheery and talkative. It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me or even Hanji, but I just want to help.” His eyes portray his sincerity and compassion for what she thinks is a small problem. A shiver runs throughout her body when she feels another touch around her hands; his hands. 

She feels less tense and comforted by him. She finally bites her lip before confessing, lowering her head down just a bit to hide her saddened face. She’s aching again. 

“I’m in love with a man who doesn’t love me back.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have a Discord, join the server I am in for fanfiction!: https://discord.gg/ypfhQdU


End file.
